roseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Flameclaw
"You know it just as much as I do, don't you, Shadow? It's my time, they're calling for me." ''Flameclaw to Shadowstar on page 1,121 '' General Information Name- Flameclaw Flameclaw is a sturdy, flame colored tom with a black paw, a brown tail tip and a nicked ear. He has amber eyes that grow more yellow towards the outside Status Deceased, verified StarClan member Family Mother Brightpelt (deceased, verified StarClan member) Father Smokecloud (deceased, verfied StarClan member) Mate- Flowerstar (deceased, verfied StarClan member) Son(s) Ashwhisker (deceased, verfied StarClan member), Redclaw (Alive), Silverpaw (Alive), Troutpaw (Alive). Daughter(s) Asylumfrost (Alive), Squirrelpaw (Alive), Moonpaw (Alive), Rainpaw (Alive). History Flameclaw had always been a very brave kitten, getting into trouble everyday with his brother Darkfur - they were Flamekit and Darkkit back then. Flamekit used to be around the, at that time, medicine cat apprentice, Firepaw, a lot. His reasoning was the he sometimes would be invited by the apprentice to go out and collect herbs with him. Love was never one of Flamekit's interests, neither was it for Flamepaw, so the young, spunky apprentice never noticed Flowerpaw too much besides being her friend and occasionally going out to hunt with her. Flameclaw's father, Smokecloud, died in a border fight with a few loners, who were claiming that a cat had stolen prey from them. At first, Flamepaw didn't believe the loners to speak the truth, but one fateful day, Darkpaw, now Dark''fur'', spilled to him that he had been the one to search around the nearby twolegplace, thus making the rogues believe their prey had been stolen by RoseClan. Horrified at finding this out, Flameclaw turned his back to his brother, sneering into his face that he could just leave to live with the filthy twolegs. He never knew what horrible event would happen because of his words. Darkfur really left the Clan, and upon being chewed out by the now named Fire''storm'', Flameclaw dashed after him. Once he had arrived in the twolegplace, he saw exactly what horrible event had taken place. Darkfur had been slain by a monster. He had mourned right then and there, but then, a tiny wail had reached his ears. In another abandoned ally, Flameclaw saw a weak she-cat; she seemed ill. After having a conversation with her, Flameclaw found out that she had actually been Darkfur's mate. Not too much later she passed away, leaving her only kit, a brown tabby, behind. Flameclaw, smitten by guilt for his brother's death, decided to take the kit with him, burying his brother silently on the way. The tom was soon known as Tigerkit, not much later as Tigerpaw. Flameclaw even got to mentor his brother's son, after all, he never did tell the Clan who the little kit belonged to. He also told them that Darkfur had sadly passed away after bravely fighting a fox, trying to defend the kit. That is also the time Flameclaw slowly started to get closer to Flowerstar, being drawn to the she-cat by a, for him at that time, unknown reason. He tried to impress her by catching squirrels, her favorite food. Only a few days before Tigerpaw would have become a warrior, BloodClan attacked. After watching his apprentice almost getting killed by a BloodClan cat, Flameclaw quickly fled with him, feeling very guilty for leaving the others behind. For some moons, the two of them spent wandering just outside of the Clan's borders, not quite feeling like leaving. Flameclaw had seen BloodClan cats go back to the twolegplace, but kept his guard up; who was to say that there weren't any left inside the camp? He found out through luck that Flowerstar had remade the Clan at a different location and set out to go there with Tigerpaw. They were easily accepted back into the Clan, much to Flameclaw's pleasure. Flameclaw is first seen leaving the camp with Cloudstorm in the rp, then giggling at the latter, teasing him about his crush on Asylumfall. The tom goes to the fresh-kill pile and greets Flowerstar when she arrives, before padding out of camp upon noticing that there were no squirrels - Flowerstar's favorite food. He catches one, bringing it back to camp to share with her. They get teased by Appleclaw and Flameclaw gets told by Flowerstar to ignore him. The two part ways. After the tom awakes again, Appleclaw asks him to go hunting, which he promptly does. After Goldenkit was named an apprentice, Flowerstar approaches Flameclaw, asking if he'd like to go hunting with her. He agrees, smiling. The two of them go hunting and when Flowerstar misses something, he comments, saying that it was only bad luck. Flowerstar follows a scent to a dead mouse, then a twoleg jumps out, pointing a silver object at them. Unbeknownst to them, it's a gun. Flameclaw jumps in front of Flowerstar, but still the she-cat gets hit by the bullet. Trivia Quotes Category:Toms Category:Unfinished